


References for my Fantrolls

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: 0k Auspisticeship [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, reference pictures, trollmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girraf, Derzei, and Girraf's moirail, Tzentz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	References for my Fantrolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scedasticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/gifts).



> Images made with [owodoomkitty's trollmaker](http://owodoomkitty.deviantart.com/art/Troll-maker-2-0-310517687). Their signs can be found [here](http://www.suberic.com/~dmm/astro/constellations.html).

**Girraf Tapeer**

* His symbol is camelopardalis.
* He tends to smirk, and always looks rather scruffy because he could not care less about clothes.
* If he took more things seriously, he'd be terrifyingly dangerous, because he doesn't have middle gears - things are either amusing or killing offences. The only reason he's survived around superiors with this attitude is that most things (including 'being put in his place') fall under amusing.

**Derzei Dzerdi**

(Pre-conscription)  


* His symbol is caelum.
* He used to think of dresses as long tunics, and he still likes wearing them.
* He really liked having long hair so that he had an excuse to spend lots of time on it. (If he told anyone flirting red or pale with him that he had to wash his hair, he'd add, "Do you want to help?")
* He's had to cut it to a reasonable length since conscription. Sometimes he still sulks about that.

**Tzentz Skarra**

(Pre-conscription)  


* Their symbol is serpens caput.
* They're non-binary (don't identify as male or female), but no one Girraf talks to about them has realised it - they think he's just hiding Tzentz's gender as part of hiding their identity.
* Girraf does that because their lusus was a very well-fed troll-eater.
* Once, before they met Girraf, they got overconfident and tried to feed a purple to their lusus; they now have a phobia of purplebloods, especially with chucklevoodoos.
* The waifish look was intentional, to lure in other trolls with the implication that they were weak.
* Since being conscripted, they make a point of looking completely professional. They bitch to Girraf sometimes about how much of a pain it is.


End file.
